Elixir
Summary *Elixir is produced gradually throughout the battle at a rate of 1 Elixir every 2.8 seconds. **Players can gain additional Elixir from the Elixir Collector. ***It costs 5 Elixir and will produce 7 Elixir, so the player will gain a profit of 2 Elixir (if mirrored they will get only a profit of 1 Elixir). *Elixir is used when cards are placed down. *The player begins a battle with 5 Elixir. **However, this is normally seen as starting with 6 or 7 Elixir as it starts to produce as soon as the timer starts, which is during the battle intro. *The player can only hold a maximum of 10 Elixir during battle. *During the battle, when there is 1 minute left, each player receives 1 extra Elixir, and Elixir production is doubled to 1 Elixir every 1.4 seconds. **If both players have the same number of crowns by the end of the double Elixir period, an additional minute of overtime will be added, with the double Elixir production. Profit and Loss Elixir level is just as important as other game mechanics like card placement and having a balanced deck. *Elixir is considered 'profited' when the player spends less Elixir than the opponent and the Elixir level grows beyond the opponent's. **It can also be gained through the Elixir Collector, as previously mentioned. With each Elixir Collector, the player will profit 2 Elixir. ***If attacked by a Spell or other card, you may not profit as much, but it is usually also a drain on your opponent's Elixir. *Elixir is considered 'lost' when the player's Elixir dips below the opposing player's. *When the player has more Elixir than the opponent, the player can often attack and defend much easier. **It's very hard to defend lots of troops/ high hitpoint troops with low Elixir. **It's also hard to attack since the other player can easily defend with lots of Elixir. *To gain Elixir, defend with cards that cost less than the opponent's attacking card. **Common examples are Skeleton Armies defending Giants (1 Elixir profit) and Arrows defending Minion Hordes (2 Elixir Profit). *It's also very important not to max on Elixir, as the player is unable to generate more Elixir. **This is especially true at the beginning of the game. If the players max at 10 Elixir excessively, they are wasting Elixir that could be gained if a card is deployed. However, it is imperative to not rush decisions and make unnecessary placements. **If the player has 10 Elixir, deploy a troop at the back of the arena. This will help the player gain some Elixir over time to support the unit placed and create a push. *In battle, players should never leave themselves with 0 Elixir. If an opponent initiates a strong offensive, a defending player with 0 Elixir may possibly lose a Crown Tower and open themselves to a 3 Crown defeat. *There are 2 types of counter-attacks: **The first one is the 'Elixir Counter', this type of counter-attack is when the player counters your opponents attack for a positive elixir trade, and attack afterwards. **The second one is the 'Survivied Counter', this type of counter-attack is when your troops manage to survive the opponent's attack and planting your troops to support them, (Example: When you counter the Prince with a Witch, and she survives, you can put a Giant to support here as well as to counter-attack. Trivia *The only way to increase Elixir production is with the Elixir Collector. *The Elixir used to accumulate in the background while resetting back to 10 just before reaching 11 when the elixir bar was full, so the two players' Elixir would always differ by a whole number. However, it no longer accumulates like this as of the Tournaments Update, now immediately going back to a whole number when a troop is dropped at 10 Elixir. fr:Élixirde:Elixierru:Эликсир Category:Basics